I'll Avenge Him For You
by beautifulwarrior95
Summary: He may have failed once...but he wouldn't do it again. She needs more than sympathy alone...could he be more? **Inu/San**


**A/N: **Welcome all and all to my very first one-shot! Yes, yes, I know that I should be focusing on _'Inuyasha: re-written!' _but, it's only a one-shot! And, like many authors say: This idea just wouldn't leave me alone!

It's not really much of an _awesome _one-shot...but, it's _your _guys' opinion that matters. I don't even think it's worthy to appear on anyone's favorite list, but, meh, I'll give it a try.

Before I start, I gots two questions: Did Kohaku die in the manga? If he did, how? I never really caught up with the manga ever since someone spoiled the ending for me. Besides, I figured out that there was _way _too much Inu/Kag drama in there. Yikes!

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Inuyasha, why would I be asking if Kohaku died in the manga or not? Come now people, I can never be that much of a success. All the glory goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

Ok...here goes!

--

Kagome looked down at the flames in the center of the hut with her sad eyes narrowed and filled with mourn...

_'Sango still didn't come back yet...'_

She had been at his grave since morning...maybe more, since when they all woke up she was already crouching down in front of her little brother's grave...she could've been there all night for all they knew. She was still in her slayer's suit as well, not wanting to take it off. In fact, she didn't want to eat, drink, or do anything except stare at Kohaku's chain scythe, which marked his grave. She didn't say a word, and she didn't even look at them when they talked to her..

The sun had set, and the moon had risen, along with the many stars shining around it...and Sango was most likely still there.

Kagome looked around and saw Shippou asleep. Kirara had been lying down next to him, her eyes still open, awaiting her mistress's return. Sango had wanted that much time to be alone that she didn't even want Kirara there with her.

Kagome then looked towards Miroku. He was also still awake and he was looking towards the ground in deep thought. She knew he must've been feeling terrible, as well as the rest of them. But what really got to him was the fact that he couldn't do anything...he couldn't do anything for Sango...he didn't know what to say, and he didn't know what to tell her to make her give him that beautiful smile of hers. He was at a tight spot, and he really wanted to be there, but he knew that no matter how much sympathy he could give, it still wouldn't be enough...

Kagome then turned to her half-demon companion...seeing that his eyes were closed, but he was still awake. He must've been feeling the most regret out of all of them right there and then. He had been so determined to get Kohaku back for her...so determined to make her happy and hopeful again, but...he failed in doing that...which angered him and ate away at him. He could've been the guide to the light at the end of the tunnel for Sango, but it was as if he guided her to wrong path...a dead end with nothing but darkness. He was the only one that understood what she was going through since he had suffered the exact same tradegies for the exact same reasons with Kikyou. But, like Kohaku, she was gone as well...

He knew he could give her more than mere symapthy...but he just didn't know how to...

All the stillness that surrounded the hut vanished as Miroku stood up, saying, "I think I should go check up on her...and try and bring her back to rest..."

Kagome gave him a warm smile. At least he was trying to help her...which had a lot of meaning, in her opinion. "Yeah...tell her we're worried about her, and want her here, with us, ok?"

Miroku nodded his head, and turned to leave, but before he did, he saw a red-sleeved arm come in front of him. He turned his head to see that it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...?" Miroku let out.

"This time, I think it'd be better if I went to go talk to her, Miroku." Inuyasha said, not even looking at him.

"Huh...?" Miroku let out. Inuyasha and Sango rarely even talked to eachother, and now he wants to go try and heal her broken heart? He didn't know...

"Inuyasha, I don't think that--"

"Sango needs more than just sympathetic talk and romance, Kagome." Inuyasha said firmly, interrupting her.

"I know that Inuyasha, but--"

"Then just be quiet, and let me handle her." Inuyasha interrupted, again, heading out of the hut already.

Kagome gave a sad look. In all honesty, she was feeling a bit jealous of the fact that Inuyasha had acted uncharacteristicly as to go and be the one to comfort Sango. But...she knew that she shouldn't be...

_'Stop that, you idiot!' _Kagome yelled inwardly to herself, shaking her head. _'You should be happy with the fact that Inuyasha is trying to be kind...don't be so selfish!'_

Kagome really wanted Sango to be herself again...and who better to help her than the person who understands her most? And that person happened to be Inuyasha. He of all people would be able to comfort her...but still...

Miroku noticed Kagome's reaction, and said, "Kagome-sama, I'm sure that everything will be back to normal soon...just give them some time."

Kagome looked towards him, and saw that he was giving her a warm smile. But under that smile was a twinge of sadness considering the fact that he wasn't the one going to comfort her...

"You're right..." Kagome agreed. Everything will be okay...Inuyasha will be able to help her and it'll all be fine, for sure...

At least...they hoped so...

--

Inuyasha walked through the dark forest with eyes cast towards the ground, not really paying attention to anything that surrounded him. Okay...he got himself to go and try to make her feel better...now what? What was he supposed to say? Inuyasha surprised himself at that fact that he wasn't quite sure about what he was going to tell her, but...he had to try...

He looked up, and saw Sango, clad in her slayers' suit, crouching down at Kohaku's grave...merely staring at it. She looked no different than she did this morning. He wondered if she even moved a muscle since then.

With that thought behind him, he walked over and crouched down next to her. He stared at the grave for a while now...from its tombstone to the lillies that surrounded it along with the chain scythe right in the middle. Sango had done all of that herself...the others had insisted on helping her with the burial, but she just refused and did it all with no help.

What amazed Inuyasha was that fact that ever since they came and brought Kohaku's body to bury him...she didn't shed a single tear.

"I...I'm sorry, Sango...I really am..." Inuyasha started, in a low voice.. "I kept telling you that I'd get him back for you...I kept telling you that I'd rescue him from Naraku alive, but..."

Sango didn't do or say anything to his apology. She just kept staring at the grave.

"Forgive me...I wish I could've saved him...I really wanted to, and I couldn't..." Inuyasha apologized again, but, again, nothing.

She just kept her sad eyes cast towards the grave, as if no one was even talking to her.

"The others are pretty worried about you, you know..." Inuyasha said. "If you want, you can come back and rest yourself."

No answer.

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't make any difference to her attitude...he didn't even get her to move an inch. Not even he could do anything. Now what was he supposed to go back and tell the others? Considering he didn't even make any progress with this problem. Maybe he should've let Miroku handle this, afterall...

He stood up, and turned back. Maybe what she needed _was_ to be alone...though, she's been alone all day.

_'You'd think she'd want some company considering she was staring at a grave all day...' _

He turned to leave, agreeing with the fact that she might want _more _time alone to herself...until...

"Why did you come out here?"

"Huh...?" Inuyasha turned to her, with slight surprise. Did she actually say something...? Well, it was definitely her voice, so...

"I wanted to...apologize...for...not saving him for you...and the others wanted to see if you were okay, so..."

"_You're _apologizing...?" she seemed to say.

Inuyasha smiled a bit, "Yeah...pretty shocking to you, eh?"

Sango let out a small and short 'Hmm' sound as an answer.

His smile disappeared as he turned to walk away again, but, again...

"It's not your fault."

He widened his eyes a bit, and looked towards her from the corner of his eye, seeing that she stood up.

"Idiot...of course it's my fault!" Inuyasha yelled, turning to her. "I was the one who kept telling you we'd get him back alive! I was the one who kept telling you that we'd stop Naraku before he killed him! But, I failed! I couldn't protect him for you! And you're telling me it's not my fault?!"

"You're taking too much of the blame here..." Sango said, in a low voice, still having her back towards him.

"Huh...?"

"_I'm _his sister..._I _should've been the one protecting him..._I'm _the one who failed...not you..." Sango said, clutching her fists at her sides, with her bangs shading her eyes.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. She's acting as though it's her fault!

"You...it's not..."

"But...it was foolish..." Sango said, emotionless.

"What...?"

"It was foolishness to believe that I could actually get Kohaku back alive...it's my fault he's dead..."

"Stop saying it's your fault!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Huh...?" Sango let out, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"That's exactly what Naraku wants you to think!" Inuyasha yelled. "He wants you to think that all of this is your fault because you couldn't save him! If you do that, it's as if you've given up to him! And if you've given up to Naraku, why are you calling yourself a demon slayer?!!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled at that, turning her whole self to him. "There's absolutely _no way _I'm giving up to the likes of him! And you're a fool to be thinking otherwise!"

Inuyasha walked up to her and said, "Are you positive?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I am a demon slayer! I won't be shot down like some weakling so easily!" Sango yelled. "Do _not _underestimate me!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and smiled. Perfect...

"Why are you--?!!"

She stopped when she found herself in Inuyasha's arms.

She blushed madly as he held on to her tightly, not letting go of her any time soon...

"I knew you'd be okay...definitely..." he said, stroking her hair with his hand.

"Huh...?" Sango let out, her blush still on her face. "I..."

"And don't worry, Sango...I promise...to avenge Kohaku..." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha..." Sango let out with surprise. She then let her arms wrap around his back returning his hug, tears starting to fall down her cheeks, and after a couple of moments later, she started sobbing in his haori.

Inuyasha didn't mind at all though. "It okay, Sango...I'm right here..."

_'I'll avenge him for you...'_

He made a promise...and this time...he was going on keep it.

THE END

--

**A/N: **Gaaaaaah...oooooookkaaaayyyy...

Considering it's an amateur one-shot, I'm not surprised if I get a flame. Oh well...at least I still have my dignity! I think...

But, I'll keep this story up for you guys to laugh at. Boy, am I an idiot, or what?!

Review, and be honest!


End file.
